


truth or dare

by etherealwang



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, How Do I Tag, M/M, fluff???, this literally took me forever to write but enjoy!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealwang/pseuds/etherealwang
Summary: “c’mon guys, it’s just a game!” jackson pushed. “and who said it was a crime to have a little fun?” he wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.“ooo, what would their ship name be? youngbum? jaejae?” mark giggled.“2JAE!!” yugyeom offered, laughing and clapping his hands.“well alright 2jae, get TWO it!” jackson’s pun made jinyoung groan. jackson got up and grabbed youngjae by the wrist, delivering him to his fellow victim. youngjae was left standing in front of jaebum, both staring awkwardly at each other.





	truth or dare

the cool summer night air cut through the room through the open sliding door leading out to the balcony. from there, soft noises from the city below floated into the dorm. those sounds blended perfectly with the low music that flowed out of the speaker on top of the fridge. in this kitchen sat seven boys comfortably around a round wooden dining table. bottles and cans of beer settled on the table, some empty, some opened, some waiting.

tomorrow was a rare day off for the got7 boys. on nights like these, all the boys just slept over at the dorms to spend some time together, because they usually parted ways after their schedules were over, either to the dorms or their apartments in seoul. it was their way of feeling and living like normal twenty-something-year old adults lived, getting to talk and laugh the night away. 

“okay, my turn! hmm, jinyoung-hyung, truth or dare?” yugyeom asked, popping open a new can of beer and taking a huge gulp. 

it was normal for them to have some drinks to help them relax a little more, and where there were drinks, there were games to keep it interesting. currently, the boys were playing a game of truth or dare, but with their own rules. it was simple: if you chose truth, you could answer the question truthfully or chug a whole can of beer instead. additionally, if you did answer the questions, but the majority of the group believed you were lying, you would have to chug a can as punishment. if you chose dare, you had to take responsibility for your choice and do it; there was no way to back out, no matter how ridiculous it was. the limits were basically nonexistent on what could be asked or dared, the only thing that was considered “off-limits” was dares involving sex. otherwise, anything could be asked or dared by any one of the members. 

“truth!” jinyoung decided. jackson rolled his eyes and mouthed “loser,” earning a smack from yugyeom.

“it’s okay to pick truth!” he chided at jackson. his face, however, suddenly changed. “jinyoung-hyung, the last time you jacked off, who were you thinking of?”

jinyoung’s face flushed an even brighter tone of pink than it already was from the alcohol. he looked down at his lap to avoid any eye contact, but not before his eyes flicked to the left where jackson was sitting. however, no one saw this important giveaway as jinyoung grabbed a can of beer and downed it in 5 seconds. 

“ooo! if it’s that bad then it must be scandalous!” bambam teased.

“o-o-okay,” jinyoung slurred. “jack-jackson-ah, truth or dare?” jackson opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off. “d-dare, right? because only l-losers ch-choose truth—“ he hiccuped, “—right?” 

“you got it!” jackson smirked. something about jinyoung being completely hammered and out of it was amusing to him. 

“i-i dare you to text the 32nd person in your contacts with the message...” he thought for a moment. “‘i love you. i have for a long time. don’t choose anyone else over me, your body is mine.’” 

jackson laughed loudly. “that’s it? that’s easy!” he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, counting to the 32nd person. his face, slightly red from drinking, paled immediately. “maybe i counted wrong,” he mumbled to himself, counting again. “no way! it can’t be!”

“ooo! who is it, who is it!” mark asked, clearly excited. 

“it’s JYP pd-nim...” jackson trailed off. the rest of the boys were dying with laughter. JYP would probably understand the situation, but the embarrassment was going to haunt jackson for a long time. 

“oh my god, i sent it. i hate you park jinyoung.” jinyoung was past gone, giggling hysterically. the rest of the boys tried to hold their laughs in, but the situation was just too funny to ignore. 

“okay, children, that’s enough. it’s my turn now,” jackson rubbed his hands together devilishly. “youngjae, truth or dare?”

“ummm, dare,” youngjae said. he wasn’t about to be teased for being a loser, especially by a very embarrassed jackson. jackson looked at him, a mischievous smiling spreading dangerously across his face. 

“i dare you to straddle jaebum-leader-nim and make out with him for a whole minute.”

youngjae’s face flushed bright red. jaebum, who had been scrolling through this phone, dropped it out of shock as his jaw went slack.

“hyung!” youngjae shrilled, his voice cracking. he cleared his throat before continuing, “you can’t make me do this! what about the rule?”

“well you guys technically aren’t having sex, so that’s cancelled,” bambam chimed in. 

“c’mon guys, it’s just a game!” jackson pushed. “and who said it was a crime to have a little fun?” he wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. 

“ooo, what would their ship name be? youngbum? jaejae?” mark giggled.

“2JAE!!” yugyeom offered, laughing and clapping his hands. 

“well alright 2jae, get TWO it!” jackson’s pun made jinyoung groan. jackson got up and grabbed youngjae by the wrist, delivering him to his fellow victim. youngjae was left standing in front of jaebum, both staring awkwardly at each other. youngjae looked around at the other boys, all staring expectantly, and began to shuffle towards jaebum. the younger slowly climbed onto the older’s lap, wrapping his legs around his waist. 

“is this okay? i’m not hurting you or anything?” youngjae asked. jaebum nodded. he looked up at his dongsaeng for the first time. youngjae’s cheeks were tinted slightly pink from the alcohol, his lips moist and red. his hair was split down the side, covering half of his forehead but keeping the other half uncovered to show his milky white skin. his wire glasses were sitting on the tip of his nose, while his sweater paws rested on jaebum’s shoulders. he was swimming in his oversized baby pink hoodie, and his collarbone was moderately exposed because of it. youngjae’s olive black eyes stared into his own, a little nervous. 

meanwhile, youngjae looked down at jaebum. his incredibly toned and muscular arms were left out in the open by the tight black tank jaebum was wearing. with a quick glance, youngjae saw jaebum’s chest and abdomen muscles barely contained by the tank. he was wearing some loose khaki shorts, but youngjae could see muscular thighs peeking out from the pant legs. his hair was tousled and kind of messy, but it looked good on him. jaebum’s ears were adorned with gauges and little silver hoops that glistened under the kitchen light. 

“a minute guys, okay?” jackson waved his phone in the air. “i’ll start it whenever you start, youngjae-ah~”

“o-okay,” youngjae stammered, not taking his eyes off of jaebum. slowly he started to lower himself, but when his lips were mere inches from jaebum’s, he wavered. jaebum could feel the short, shuddered breaths coming from youngjae’s lips onto his own, and, surprisingly, it drove him crazy waiting for the younger to close the distance. they stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. finally, jaebum took matters into his own hands. cupping youngjae’s jaw with both hands, he pulled him down as their lips met. 

at first, youngjae sat there shocked from jaebum’s actions as jaebum softly pressed kisses along his lower lip, but once the initial shock wore off, he relaxed and looped his arms around jaebum’s neck confidently, and kissed back. jaebum removed his hands from youngjae’s face, moving them under his arms and onto his back, pulling him closer and holding him there. the kiss was slow and sweet until jaebum began to push a little harder and more passionately. at this point, jaebum’s tongue entered into youngjae’s mouth, which provoked a moan from youngjae swallowed by jaebum. jaebum swirled his tongue around in youngjae’s mouth as his hands traveled down his back to hold his butt, a cheek in each hand. he squeezed, each squeeze producing a little noise or moan from youngjae. he pulled youngjae even closer, leaving no space in between them, and he felt a hard object pressing against his own. 

“...and time!” jackson announced. the two didn’t seem to notice and continued to devour each other’s lips. “guys? guys, you can stop now...” jaebum groaned, his lips still on youngjae’s, but his eyes glaring at jackson. for the second time that night, the leader took matters into his own hands as he lifted youngjae up, the younger’s hips still around his waist. with their lips still intertwined, he carried youngjae out of the kitchen and into his room, slamming the door shut with a loud thud. 

“uh... so that just happened,” jackson managed to get out. bambam and yugyeom’s eyes and mouths were wide open, while mark stared at the door in disbelief of what just happened. jinyoung simply picked up a can of beer and sipped it.

“this, gentlemen, is why i choose truth.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thanks for reading!! just here to say there might be a part 2 ;) but idk. thank you so so much for reading, it means a lot ;DDD


End file.
